A Vida Continua
by Haru-sb
Summary: Depois da luta que Howl, Calcifer tiveram para se verem livre da maldição que os aprisionavam, agora vivem livres depois da guerra entre os reinos. A vida continuou, mas Sophie deixou de ser a mesma.


Lembranças

As primeiras ações foram feitas, ainda estava lá o cobertor amarotado e desajeitado sobre a cama. Conforme os raios de sol entravam pela janela, Howl passava o braço por cima das cobertas.

A cada minuto, ele sentia suas costas ficarem mais e mais quente. Continuo imóvel e não fez qualquer esforço para abrir os olhos, apenas uma simples ação fora feita, deixou o braço por cima de seu corpo como pôs antes, não o levantou, apenas o guiou até a cintura de Sophie, que dormia tranquila e serena ao seu lado.

Para tentar acorda-la pressionou levemente seus dedos sobre sua cintura, mas fora em vão, continuo intata, então resolveu mover seu braço um pouco mais acima. Com um leve toque, sentiu suas bochechas, quentes e vivas em seus dedos magros longos e frios. Howl era gelado por natureza, tinha um corpo magro alto e desengonçado, o que ocultava o fato de ser muito forte, mas no físico isso era imperceptível.

Sophie se movera mais dessa vez. Soltou um rápido gemido de quem estava acordada. Isso era a única coisa que Howl precisava ouvir todas as manhãs quando estava lá para acorda-la. Sua mão agora alisava aquele pequeno e frágil braço. Despiu o cobertor de suas costas, a camisola que Sophie usava era perfeitamente proporcional às silhuetas de seu corpo, atrás a abertura que nela tinha permitia apenas suas costas nuas.

Howl olhou –a e lhe deu um beijo, e sentiu tremer a pele em que se aproximara. Dois, três, quatro beijos. A cada toque ele subia, até parar em sua nuca. Os cabelos curtos lisos e grisalhos pelo feitiço a fizera ficar mais doce do que costumava ser quando a conheceu.

Tudo mudou depois da guerra entre os dois reinos na região. O Príncipe perdido fora achado por Sophie e a partir de então, todos viviam em paz e harmonia. Não houve mais guerra e cidades destruídas. Cácifer e Howl se livraram da maldição que os prendiam. Quem o fez fora aquela moça de seus vinte anos deitada ao seu lado.

Logo depois veio o quinto o sexto, no sétimo beijo, Howl pressionava os dentes mordendo sua pequena orelha. A injuria fora maior.

"Howl! Isso faz cocegas!" Sua mão agora tentava distancia-lo.

"Ah então você acordou?"

"Claro que estou acorda! Sabe que horas são?"

"Bom deve ser dez horas eu acho." Ele se afastara para que Sophie se virasse e se acomodasse. Olhando para ele, deu um breve sorriso.

Howl subitamente se manifestou. Levantou e no primeiro puxão jogou o cobertor e o lençol para longe, fazendo-a encolher as pernas em reflexo. Sophie odiava quando ele fazia isso, mas era culpa dele que renunciou a garotinha dona de casa, prendada, para uma que acordava tarde e tinha todas as mordomias que se tem direito.

"Nãão Howl! Esta frio, eu n..." Ela fechara os olhos por um memento, mas logo parou de reclamar e olhou para ele. Howl a respondeu com uma expressão de já saber a resposta. Ah janela estava fechada pelo vidro, mas a claridade e o calor no quarto eram evidentes!

"Vamos levante, temos um grande dia pela frente. Esqueceu que temos que encontrar Madame Suliman?" A tranquilidade esvaíra do rosto de Sophie, aquela feiticeira era muito simpática, mas ao mesmo tempo assustadora. Nunca Howl ter um encontro com ela sem Sophie ao seu lado.

"O que? Va sozinho eu tenho que cuidar da "vovó." Ela tentou dar qualquer desculpa para ficam em casa dessa vez.

"Ah não, por favor, Sophie, você sabe que eu nunca tenho coragem de encarar aquela mulher, sozinho. Eu sei que tudo já está mais tranquilo e resolvido, mas de Madame Suliman, não espero mais nada." Howl estava quase implorando de joelhos, choramingando em falso.

Sophie ajoelhada sobre a cama olhava para as suas mãos juntas em cima da coxa. Agora ele estava distante, já com os pés no chão, sentado de costas para ela. Sem saber por que ou o que os fez fazer aquilo, apenas fizeram sem pensar em suas ações, ou até mesmo Howl que agora corria o risco de levar um não! Sophie foi a primeira a levantar a cabeça e olhar para os cabelos pretos dele.

Em seguida ele a repetiu quando percebeu que estava sendo observado. Ficaram ali olhando um para o outro, sem desviar um minuto se quer os olhares. Subitamente disto surgiu um beijo, dado com ternura. Howl movera-se rápido até ela, segurou-a pela cintura, que se encontrava ereta pela posição que esta. Hesitante, mas direto. Sophie o correspondeu passando os braços por de trás de sua cabeça que agora segurava sua nuca quente.

Cada um de um lado, mas querendo a mesma coisa. Três anos juntos e aquilo ainda ocorria. Não sabiam dizer o porquê ou o que os levava a fazer isto, só que às vezes era inevitável, chegava até virar uma necessidade, saber que ela estava lá e que ele estava lá.

Perderam um bom tempo nessa ação, até que acordaram para o mundo real, Sophie lembrou as coisas que seriam feitas naquele dia, e Howl como se livraria de encontrar madame Suliman. Eles se afastaram e saiu cada um de um lado da cama.


End file.
